1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector that may contact with either an RJ-11 plug connector or an RJ-45 plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Input/output card, such as a memory card or a modem card, has been widely used with the notebook computer. Generally, an additional RJ-11 receptacle connector is moveably assembled to the input/output card to facilitate connection with an RJ-11 plug connector thereinto. However, there is possibility that the input/output card needs to connect with a different RJ plug connector, such as an RJ-45 plug connector or an RJ-11 plug connector, to transmit different signals. Because the RJ-45 plug connector has a similar but larger configuration than the RJ-11 plug connector, conventionally, such needs two different RJ receptacle connectors assembled on the notebook to transmit different signals. In consideration of the miniaturization of the notebook, an electrical connector that may contact with either an RJ-11 plug connector or an RJ-45 plug connector should be designed. Some attempts provides a housing with terminals therein to cooperate with rotatable cam terminals for connecting to the plug connector. Anyhow, it is desired to have a reliable structure retention among these parts.
Hence, an improved electrical connector that can contact with either an RJ-11 plug connector or an RJ-45 plug connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connector.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that can contact with either an RJ-11 connector or an RJ-45 connector without damaging contacts of the electrical connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector comprises a slide body, and a terminal module assembled in the slide body. The slide body comprises a planar bottom plate and a pair of sidewalls formed at each side of the bottom plate. The sidewalls together define a receiving space for receiving a mating flexible printed circuit (FPC) and three recesses communicating with the receiving space. The terminal module comprises a main base, a top cover, a bottom base welded to the main base, eight cam-shaped terminals pivotably assembled in the top cover and a pivot for retaining the terminals in the top cover. The main base comprises a pair of arms extending forwardly, four upper contacts assembled thereon. The arms together define an opening for receiving the top cover, and comprise three projections extending outwardly for being received in the recess of the slide body and a pair of big and small recesses for receiving two ends of the pivot. The bottom base comprises four lower contacts assembled thereon. The top cover comprises a plurality of ribs with a plurality of passageways therebetween at a front end thereof. Each of the ribs and the terminals defines a coaxial hole for receiving the pivot thereby pivotably retaining the terminals in the passageways. When an RJ-45 plug connector mates with the electrical connector, the eight cam-shaped terminals are all received in corresponding passageways defined by the RJ-45 plug connector for contacting corresponding terminals of the RJ-45 plug connector with the upper and lower contacts. While an RJ-11 plug connector mates with the electrical connector, a few terminals of the eight terminals are received in corresponding passageways defined by the RJ-11 plug connector for contacting corresponding terminals of the RJ-11 plug connector with the upper and lower contacts, and the rest terminals are pressed by the RJ-11 plug connector to rotate and being protected.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.